The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus and an electronic component mounting method for mounting an electronic component on a circuit board.
In a background art, an electronic component supplied in a state of a semiconductor wafer such as a semiconductor chip or the like is mounted onto a circuit board of lead frame or the like by an electronic component mounting apparatus having an exclusive supply apparatus. An adhering sheet pasted with the semiconductor wafer is mounted to the supply apparatus in a state of being held by a wafer ring and when all of semiconductor chips are taken out from a single wafer ring, the empty wafer ring is interchanged by a new wafer ring by an interchanging apparatus having a grabbing and carrying function. For example, it is proposed in Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-10-270532 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,187.
Further, when the semiconductor chip is taken out from the adhering sheet, it is necessary to suck to hold the semiconductor chip accurately with high positional accuracy and therefore, according to an electronic component supply portion mounted with the wafer ring, a constitution is known having a component image taking camera movable on the electronic component supply portion for recognizing a position of the semiconductor chip on the adhering sheet. For example, it is proposed in JP-A-2001-267335.
However, according to the electronic component mounting apparatus of the background art, the interchanging apparatus provided separately is constituted to attach to the electronic component mounting apparatus and therefore, along with a problem in view of arranging a facility in which large-sized formation of a total of the facility is unavoidable, a time lag in operation is unavoidable for avoiding interference between operation of recognizing a component by a component recognizing camera and operation of interchanging the wafer ring and there is a case in which it is difficult to promote an operational efficiency.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a size of a semiconductor wafer becomes large-sized and a semiconductor wafer of twelve (12) inches is used. Therefore, a size and a weight of a magazine containing a number of sheets of semiconductor wafers are increased, manual handling of the background art becomes difficult and therefore, there is adopted a method of mounting a magazine to an electronic component mounting apparatus by exclusive handling means of a carriage or the like.
However, according to the background art described in JP-A-10-270532 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,187, when a mechanism of carrying in and carrying out a wafer ring to interchange is attached to the electronic component mounting apparatus, it is difficult to compactly realize a constitution suitable for access by the above-described exclusive handling means to pose a problem that the size of the total of the apparatus is increased.